


we can stay like this for as long as you need

by idiotwerewolf



Series: FMA One Shots [13]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Comfort, M/M, Modern AU, ed's having a rough time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28994754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idiotwerewolf/pseuds/idiotwerewolf
Summary: Relying on others might not be as bad as it seems, especially after the day Ed's had.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Ling Yao
Series: FMA One Shots [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024006
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	we can stay like this for as long as you need

He walked into the house and shut the door behind him, dropping his coat and bag to the floor with a sigh. He felt so detached that he wasn’t sure if he’d walked into the right apartment. He had to have. His keys worked in the door. Wait… did he even unlock the door? He couldn’t remember. God, did he walk into a stranger’s house?! He took a tentative step forward, the creaking of the floorboards seeming almost familiar, but he couldn’t be sure. Luckily, a _very_ familiar face rounded the corner. Ling. 

“Ed? Why are you home so early? ...Is everything okay?”

Edward shrugged in response and rubbed at his face so hard it left his vision spotty. He wasn’t sure how to answer that question, either of those questions, actually. His head was a mess. All he could manage to do was look up at his boyfriend and blink a few times, lips parted as if he was going to speak, but nothing ever leaving them. Ling stepped out from the hall, his worry evident in his face and how quickly he crossed the room to pull Ed into a hug. 

He knew he was being hugged, but he couldn’t feel it. It was almost as if his boyfriend was a ghost, immaterial limbs wrapping around him, hands that had as much pressure as a feather coming to rest between his shoulder blades and the back of his head. 

“I’m here, Ed, it’s okay.” Ling’s voice was the only thing that felt real to Edward. He blinked in confusion when he was suddenly looking into Ling’s eyes, and just as suddenly, they were moving. He couldn’t feel the floor beneath his feet or his hand in Ling’s as he was lead to their room. 

A frown tugged at the corners of his mouth when he couldn’t feel the weight of the blanket that was draped across his shoulders. Logically, Edward knew he _should_ be able to feel it. It weighed fifteen pounds, but with his almost non-existent senses, it had the weight of a damp towel. He barely registered the pillows squishing beneath him as he was eased onto the bed, or Ling’s body heat as he was pulled to his partner’s chest, the gentle beating of his heart and the song he was humming filling Ed’s ears. 

He closed his eyes and focused on the sounds, the tension in his body slowly easing away. Gradually, Edward became aware of the weight across his back, the texture of the blanket; soft on one side and almost silky on the parts where it was folded over itself around his shoulders. The stinging in his right thumb from where he’d picked at the skin too much and the light tickle from the strands of blond hair that fell across his face were next. 

The next sensations he regained left him feeling overwhelmed but in need of more at the same time. One of Ling’s hands running through his hair, nails lightly scratching at his scalp as the other pressed to the small of his back. 

“I’m… I’m okay now,” Ed mumbled as he began to push himself upright. 

“Ed… it’s okay to not be okay. We can stay like this for as long as you need.” 

He hesitated, trembling arms barely holding him up. What if he needed this forever? What if he was always going to rely on his boyfriend? He couldn’t ask Ling to do that… It wasn’t fair. Almost as if the man could read his thoughts, Ling cupped Edward’s face, gently guiding it up, so their eyes met.

“Hey... I mean it, Edward,” he said quietly, only pausing to press a kiss between Ed’s furrowed brows. “I’m always going to be here for you, for as long as you need me… and even after that.” 

“Do… do you promise?” 

“Cross my heart.” 

Ed nodded and laid back down but shifted slightly, so he wasn’t directly on top of Ling anymore. Though most of his worries had been soothed by the promise, he still couldn’t help but think the worst. Just as he was starting to spiral once again, Ling’s hands began moving through his hair, and the rhythmic tugging on his golden locks as they were braided was enough to keep him grounded. The rest of the tension left his shoulders and the lines in his face smoothed out. For the first time that day, he was content. 

“Hey… Ling? I love you.”

“I love you too, Ed.” The words were said so quietly he almost didn’t hear them. It was almost as if they were ancient secrets that needed to be hidden from the rest of the world- a secret only Ed got to hear. Their love had always been loud, for all to see and hear, but in this moment, this whispered promise was all he needed and more. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please check out the link below if you're interested in finding out how to support me!
> 
> https://idiotwerewolf.tumblr.com/post/644405793836367872/hi-all-im-broke-as-hell-and-unable-to-work-due


End file.
